The White Ladies vs everyone?
by Marieanne18
Summary: When The White Ladies showes up at the world champinoship, then there is bound to happen weird things. What exactly are theire conection to the Blitzkrieg boys, what sort of drak secrest are they hidding, and exactly which side are they on.
1. Falling in love in Italy

It was a normall day for the itallian and french blader. Oliver was currently staying at his best friends house for a while. His parents constant nagging had become a little to much for him, so he went of to Enriqe's for a while. Enriqe was allways happy to see his best friend and had suggested that they would spend the day shopping. Oliver had agreed, and of they went. Right now Enriqe had managed to flirt with nearly ten girls, and geting rejected of all.

"Look at that babe!"

The blonde pointed at a redhaired girl, as much as Oliver had to admit that she was a beauty, he also couldn't care less. Sometimes Enriqe just forgot that he only was interested in boys.

Enriqe continued to point out random cute girls, while Oliver windowshoped. He didn't really listen to Enriqe and did therefore miss the fact that he had stopped tallking, and wallking. Poor Oliver wallked right into him.

"Ouch! Watch it, Enriqe!"

He looked at his friend, only to reallize that he was uncontactable. Oliver waved a hand before his eyes.

"Enriqe. Helloooo Enriqeeee!"

Suddenly Enriqe catched his hand. He slowly raised his own hand and pointed.

"Look at that girl!"

Oliver did as he was told and looked in the direction Enriqe was pointing at, and found to his shock that Enriqe was pointing at a darkbrownhaired girl, with a very boyish and thin figure, and in Olivers opinion, slightly deformed shoulders, as if she was puting them together all the time. She was also wearing a set of not so appealing clothes, sure they where beyond doubt comfortable, but brown leather panths, a worn out blach T-shirt and a brown (and very ungirly) leather jacket, it wasn't really what girls should wear in his opinion. He turned to Enriqe.

"Yes? I see her. What about her?"

"She is the most beautiful girl I ever seen."

Oliver nearly fell over, but Enriqe was more serious about this that he had ever been about anything in his whole life. He loved that girl.

That girl was named Karske Wolkovskji. She was curently staying in Itally to train beyblade with her team the White Ladys, normally she would be training at this time, but since her teamcaptin had desided that she wanted some time to go out and shop with her girlfriend, who also was a teammember, she had given the rest a day off. Karske hated to not have anything to do so she had gone out grocceryshoping, not really caring about new fashioned clothes. It had went just fine, she had found what she needed to make dinner and ever brought a little oresent for her last remaining teammate. Thats when it happened. Sudenly there was a blond guy in front of her, he was wearing jeans, white T-shirt and a red and yellow jacket, and most important he was smiling wide and looking at her with dreamy eyes. Not to mension that he nearly drowled.

"Can I help you with something?"

She acctuly coulden't care lees about what his problem was, even to it was clear that he had a few, but she was polite by nature, that haden't been changed no mather how hard the ones in charge for her team had tried. Therefore she asked. But of all things she ever could have expected, not even once had she fought that he may say what he said.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

She stared at him in shock. It took her about five minutes to acctuly be able to answer. When she reallized what had hapen, then she got a bored and hard look at her face. She used the arm that wasn't carying the grosseries to show him of so that she could pass.

"Don't mock me, blondie."

Enriqe was close to tears. How could the goddess accuse him for mocking her.

"I didn't! I'm serious. Please go out with me."

She turned around and stared at him.

"You are not jocking?"

"Ofcourse not!"

She looked like she fought about it for a while, then she grabbed him at the arm.

"Follow me."

Enriqe gladdly did, the goddess had agreed to go out with him. He was in heaven. Oliver who had watched from afar, nearly started to laugh hystericall when he reallized where they where going. Enriqe didn't really notice, but then he to reallized where they had gone.

"Ehm...You konw an optic isen't really the best place for a date."

He said.

"We are not here for a date."

He looked dumbly at her.

"But why are we here then?"

She turned to him.

"We are here to get you new glasses."

Then she turned around again.

"Excuse me. Can we get some help?"

AN expedite come forward.

"What can I help you with?"

"I think he needs new glasses, can you help us to fix that?"

"Ofcourse, follow me."

An Hour later had the optic and Enriqe finally managed to convince Karske that Enriqe didn't need glasses. And now they were standing outside the shop. Karske looked at him, Enriqe smiled at her. Now would they finally go out on a reall tyrned too leave.

"Hey! Wait what about our date!"

"There will be no date."

"Why not!"

"I don't date madmans, get enough of them at home."

Enriqe just stod there for some seekonds, then he ran after her.

"I'm not a mad man, goddess of beauty!"

Karske didn't ever bother turning around to face him.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! How could you say that."

This time she acctuly did turn around, to the hallf at lease.

"Anyone who call me a goddess of beauty is a madman."

Enriqe was once again lost in staring at her, but this time she didn't go avay. Finely he spoked.

"You know you really should love yourself more."

Karske turned to leave.

"What ever."

"It is not what ever, please come back!"  
"Get lost!"

Karske began to run, but Enriqe followed suit and rchased her down the street. Only karske was much more faster and easely outruned who had watched from a nearby cafe, singed and finshed his coffe. This would take time for Enriqe to get over.

Only he didn't get over it. That was the reason to why Oliver found himself waiting at the shoping district for her to apper a sunny afternoon about a week later, to be honset he had waited with enriqe there all days that had pased. He just couldn't understand why Enriqe was so obsessed with a girl he didn't even know the name of. But beeing his best friend, he nicely waited with him, while telling the blonde how increddebly stupid this was.

"Enriqe what if she only was here on wacation for a day then you will never meet her again, this is stupid lets go somewhere"

"No. She will show up. She will..."

Enriqe didn't finish the sentence and insted ran over to the other side of the street, nearly knocking Karske over.

"MY love! My goddness! You are here at last!"

Oliver shock his head and whent to get homself a coffe, just becouse he was Enriqes best friend didn't meen that he had to partc´take in everything the blone did.

Karske was to put it mildly uterly shocked. She hadnt expected it and was taken of gaurd. But she quickly found herself and showed him of. But her friends Tlaia and Iris had unfortunallity been there. Now they smirked at the couple, and when Karske pulled Enriqe away they quickly asked a question.

"Who are you?"

Iris was the one to say it. Ebriqe, who first now noticed them, bowed to them and answered.

"My name is Enriqe, and I wish to go out with your lovely friend. Would you mind?"

Tallia shock her head.

"No, we don't. But does Karske?"  
She glanced at Karske, who was blushing wildly.

"He is mad. How could anybody want to go oput with me of all people."

She mimbled.

Tallia and Iris stod still for a minute, then they seemed to come to an agreement. They suddenly pushed karske forward so that she nearly knocked Enriqe over. Tallia and Iris turned to leave, Iris wawed at them and Tallia turned her face at them and said.

"Take her home beforee eleven. Til then, have fun you to."

Then they begun to wallk away. But sudenly Tallia stopped, and Iris who was hugging her as they went also stoped, tallia turned to them a finael time.

"Just so you know blondie, don't do anything stuppid or mean, bacouse we will hear about it from Karske."

Then they left. Karske cursed sinlenty, thet meent that Tallia would exåpect her to tell them everything about what happened, it wasn't as she cared of what enriqe did to her, just as long as she was sure that Karske acctuly went on a date with her, acctuly Kraske didn't doupt that tallia would be a bit dissapointed if Enriqe didn't do anything to her. Enriqe in the meentime was not really pauing atention. He turned to the girl in shis arms and said.

"So your name is Karske?"

She looked up at him.

"Yeas. Andr yours?"  
"Enriqe."

He smiled in a way how acctuly gave her butteflies in her stomage.

"so what do you want do to?"

Later that neight, when Enriqe fibely had followed Karske home, she satt in their livingroom, whitch looked more like a hotel loby, She was being questored buy Tallia and Iris, manly Iris. But she wan't really paying attention, she was of in some sort of dream land thinking aboyt Enriqe.

"Hey! Answer me! How was you date?"

"Good."

She aswered dreamy, and Iis huffed, ans went to sit on Tallias lap.

"She is mean, love."

"At least we know that she had a good date."

Iris huffed again and cuddled up in Tallias arms.

"But still: I wanted to know how it went."

"You know, you to never says how your dates are."  
The coment come from the fourth member of their team, Ryan. Ryan ws, diffrent from whant her name supposed, a girl and a very cute girl that is. She had long grey hair and she herself was pretty long for a girl. Right now she was sitting next to Boris, who was their teamcotch, and holding a pluff fallcon while finising her strawberyderseert. Boris ust looked anoyed (he had by now long given up controling them, but they still gave him headaces), but Ryan looked interested. Tallia snickered.

"Maybe, but you never ask."

Ryan nodded at the coment and countinued with her strawberrys. Tallia went back to playing with her girlfriends har. It was short and silky, others had told her that it was blonde, but colurs had neve intresseted her. Iris cuddled satesfied in Tallias lap. She loved when the redhaired girl played with her hair, it was so comfortable. Her girlfriend had a slender body, and even tough she was stronger than most boys she still was very carefull with Iris. Tallia really looked as a femalle version of her twin brother Talla, but to Iris the differentes was whant counted. She just wished that Tallia would know what she... No, that was rediculus. Allaia allredy know all that was importent. Iris lokked at the team, and noticed that karske still were in her dreamworld, but didn't bother snapp her out of it, she could dream as much as she wanted.


	2. Shopping with Ryan

"Look at that one! It's so cute."

Boris mentally signed, she had thought that a lot of things had looked cute the last hours, and made him buy it for her, he was so happy that it was Voltaire that payed for it all and not himself. Because Ryan was quite expensive. He took a look at the thing she had pointed at this time and found that it was a big fluff panda. With big he meant really big, he woulden't be able to carry it, not with the rest he was carrying right now anyway. He decided, even tough he knew that it was in vain, to talk her out of it.

"Ryan. You have gotten quite enough toys today, you can not have that too."

He looked at her with the glare he used to use on the children when he was boss for the Abbey, it had always made them scared and he had never had any problem with controlling them. Ryan putted and he saw tears start to fill her eyes. Most people wouldn't believe it if you said that Boris Balkov was weak for tears, not with all the things he had done. But he was, he just couldn't cope with tears, he had manged to do all those things just because no one in the Abbey had cried in front of him. If someone had done it then he would had canceled the whole project and probably started an orphanage. So when Ryan started to cry he just started to melt.

"Ryan I can't carry it, it is to big!"

Ryan sniffed, and it looked as if she was about to cry again. Boris desperately looked around himself in the toyshop, wasn't there anything that he could use to his advantage. But no, toy soldiers, pony's, dolls and puzzles for children didn't give him any sort of opening. He was just about to give up and buy the panda for her (secretly wondering who to hire to carry it) when he spotted his way out. He smiled at Ryan and said softly (in a way that should have given the blitzkrieg boys an heart-attack, scared by him being so nice) to her.

"Ryan look over there, isn't there anything you want more there."

He pointed at a shelf behind the panda, Ryan obediently looked there. She stared uninterested at the various stuffed animals that were there, tears still on her checks. But suddenly her putting was replaced with a big smile and she giggled happy and turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Can I really have them? Can I really?"

He smiled and said:

"Yes of course, but only if you forget the panda."

She looked dumbly at him.

"Which panda?"

He blinked, having totally forgotten that she sometimes could forget was she had wanted the minute before if she was offered something more interesting.

"Never mind. So go and get them, we will buy them and then go home, okay?"

She nodded, and happily ranaway to the shelf and got the stuffed animals she wanted, when she walked beside Boris, he couldn't help to think that it maybe had been a mistake to tell her who her "parents" was. But he thought that maybe he should allow her to find happiness in form of stuffed animals like that, but still it wasn't that easily to find stuffed falcons or stuffed white tigers. Ryan's voice brought him back to reality.

"I wonder what Iris is doing now?"

"Probably spying at the white tigers as she is supposed to do."

Iris really was spying at the white tigers, or at least at Mariah and Ray. The tigers was on their way to japan to attend to a friendly meeting between some of the top beybade team in the world. Mr Dickenson had called them a week ago and told them that he had decided that the teams was a bit to much of rivals for his liking, so he had decided that if they wanted to be in the upcoming worldchampinship then they had to bond a bit first. No need to say that Lee had't been happy, not that he didn't like the thought of hanging out with Tyson, Dachi, the Allstars, Majestic, Bartez battalion, and so on, but he didn't see any reason for the Blitzkrieg boys or the bega team to come too. Mariah had spent a few days trying to convince him to actually go, she had succeeded but looked a bit tired afterwards. Lee, Gary and Kevin was right now out checking out the local bladers in Hongkong, wile Mariah and a very tense Ray had decided to stay back in the hotel-room. Mariah was slowly starting to regret her decision. Because Ray was really tense, and had so been the last few weeks.

"Can you please stop putting word in my mouth and listen to me!"

"Listen to you! Listen to you! No way! You will just tell me to relax and chill, which I assure you I am already doing!"

"No, you are not! You are the most tense and easily irritated person I have ever meet!"

Ray answered that with a growl. Mariah jerked, but didn't back down, no way was she stoopinguntil Ray was himself again. Outside the window Iris signed, she had been forced to listen to that for days now, seriously couldn't Ray just admit that he was tense? He had scared a whole elementary school class yesterday and didn't seem to understand why, not even Talia did that. Iris wished she could figure out why he was tense so that she could fix it, not that she cared about him, she really loathed unfinished business as she called him, but it was no fun blading someone that was so distressed that he barely was a challenge. BecauseIris would blade him one day and beat him, and thus restore the honor of the strowblitz bladers. She would take care of Bryan's unfinished business and then Bryan himself, but right now she had to listen to two white tigers bickering, thank god that they would bee in japan tomorrow, maybe Ray would lighten up then and when he did she would blade the living daylight out of him. A loud scream from Mariah caused by Ray trowinga lamp beside her, turned Iris attention back to the fighting pair.


	3. Don't ask Kai about his birthday

During the time Iris was occupied with spying on the white tigers, Tyson on the other hand was busy tying to figure out when Kai's birthday was. He had already went through Kai'sdairy, calender and cellphone, with no luck. S he had decided to ask Kai himself. If the chief hadn't fled when Tyson mentionedlooking inside Kai's dairy, then he would have told Tyson which unbelievable stupid decision that was, but since he had fled rather quickly he couldn't, and there fore Tyson was on his way to Kai's room. (Yes Kai was staying at Tyson's place, he didn't have much choice when Tyson and Grandpa Granger had found out that he lived alone, they had literally dragged him home to them and given him the unused guestroom.) Kai was lying in the bed and listening to music in his mp3, He barely looked up when Tyson entered. Tyson bumped down on the bed.

"Hey Kai."

"Hnn"

"May I ask you something."

"Hmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Kai when is your birthday?"

Kai finely opened his eyes and looked at Tyson.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to celebrate it for you, of course."

Kai signed.

"Have it ever appeared to you that I may not want to celebrate my birthday."

Tyson looked dumbly at him, who wouldn't want to celebrate his birthday, not celebratingwas like not celebrating Christmas, you just didn't skip it.

"No, it haven't. So when are your birthday?"

"Christmas eve."

"What!"

"You heard me. My birthday are on Christmas eve, 24th December."

"Whoa. Well then I suppose we could celebrate both Christmas and your birthday at the same time, or we could celebrate Christmas on Christmas day instead."

Kai just hn-ed and closed his eyes to listen to his music again. Tyson sat on his bed and dangled with his legs, he smiled brightly, he had finely figured out when Kai's birthday was. He was so happy.

"If I had know that it was so easily to get you to tell me then I hadn't had to go through all that trouble before."

Kai's eyes shot opened instantly. He asked in a tone that should have told Tyson to start running, but unfortunately Tyson was to deep in his own world to notice the dangerous tone.

"Tyson."

"Yes Kai."

"What did you do."

Tyson turned to him.

"What do you mean with what did you do."

"Tyson, what did you mean with all that trouble."

"Ahh, that. Well I didn't thought that you would answer me so I read you calender to see if you had written it down there, but you hadn't. So then I read you dairy to see if you had written anything there, do you know how much trouble it was to find that, you could think you didn't want anyoneto read it when you hid it like that. Then I looked inside your cellphone but it didn't stand there either. By the way Kai who is Anya, you had a lot of calls from her. Is she you girlfriend? Kai, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tyson."

"Yes."

"I give you five seconds since we have have had long friendship."

"Five seconds for what?"

"To start running."

This was when Tyson finely got the clue and ran out of the room, Kai waited exactly five secondsand then dashed after him, death set on giving Tyson exactly what he deserved.

Kenny looked up from Dizzy, he could have sworn that he had heard a scream, and that it had sounded like Tyson. He listened carefully, but coulden't hear anything. Deciding that he had heard wrong and that it was nothing, he turned back to Dizzy and the beyblade updates that he was doing on his, Tyson's, Max's and Kai's beyblade. He absentmindedly wondered whether Tyson had found out when Kai's birthday was. And that if he gotten himself killed.

Max was on his way to see Tyson, he wantedto ask if he would like to see a movie with him. Just a bit before he reached the dojo he meet Hillary.

"Hi Max!"

"HI Hillary. What are you doing?"

Hillary shrugged.

"Nothing special. I Just wanted to ask Tyson if he wantedhelp with his homework."

"Dammit. I wanted to see a movie with him today."

"Really? Which movie? Come lets walk while we talk."

They started to walk in the direction of the dojo.

"Well, I wanted to ask him if he wanted to see a new movie, you know the one about astronauts that land on a planet that are exactly like earth and then they meet them self and realize that they have time-traveled instead form traveling in the space."

"Oooohh! That one! I have wanted to see it a long time. Can I come with you? Please."

Hillary tried to use the puppy-look, but failed. But that didn't really bother Max, who just laughed.

"Sure, the more the merrier. I didn't know you liked those kind of movies."

Hillary straightened her back and smiled proudly.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Maxie. Hey, what is going on!"

Max looked the way Hillary was pointing, and was hit with the shock of his life. Tyson was sitting on the roof and Kai was just on his way up. And they were shouting.

"No! Please! Kai, spare me, please! I only meant you well! Aaaargghh!"

Kai had reached Tyson and was now trying to strangle him, but Tyson was fighting and it was nearly impossible for Kai to get a god grip.

"Never! You Insolent brat! I will teach you to stick your nose were it dosen't belong!"

Hillary looked at Max and max looked at Hillary.

"Hey Hillary."

"Yes."

"What about we go to the movie alone, Tyson seems to bee preoccupied right now."

"Sure."

They left, and both made a mental note to not come back to the dojo in a while. Max was actually considering visiting his mother in the states, Tyson was bound to come to him and ask for shelter sometime, and hi didn''t want anything with this to do. He should have went to see his mum if it wasn't for the fact that there was going to bee a big team-meeting soon in the city and he didn't want to miss it.


End file.
